Part 2: All Down to Hermione
by Entmoot
Summary: Part II in the "Ignorang Life" series. This is the next part, follows Part I: Ignorance.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the "Harry Potter" series, and I make no money.

A/N: This is the beginning of the series that goes with 'Ignorance'. There wasn't going to be anything (not even a sequel), but then I got graced by such nice reviews wanting more stuff like 'Ignorance', so...guess what! There's going to be a series! I know they'll be at least four in the "Ignorant Life" series (which is what this is and 'Ignorance' counts as 1) unless they get too corny. There might possibly end up being five in this series.

Warning: MAJOR FLUFF, a misunderstanding, a teeny-tiny bit of cursing, and TONS AND TONS OF FLUFF

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed 'Ignorance', all the people that (hopefully!) will review this, and my wonderful beta-reader, Suga hi. (Oh, btw, read and review some of her stories. It makes her happy!)

IMPORTANT NOTE: You don't have to, but it would be better if you've yet to read 'Ignorance' to go ahead and read it before you read this. Thank you.

::text:: = things that are happening in that moment in time outside the world of Ron's mind (which he's writing down, under Hermione's advice of "If you're feeling strongly about something, right it down. It helps").

**_---PART TWO: ALL DOWN TO HERMIONE---_**

"Ronald Weasley! Stop lying to me! In fact, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at that precious job of yours, PERCY JR.!!!" hollers Hermione at me. I'm not going to take that talk from anybody, and so I storm off. I'm NOT Percy Jr.! So what if I was a prefect? That's doesn't matter! And it's not like I begged to be one either. And so what if I work a lot?! It's not like I _want_ to work! Why can't she see I'm only doing it for her? I don't even like my job. If I didn't love my Hermione, I wouldn't have even looked for a job, I mean, I'm still a seventh year. Ugh.

So, why did I get a job you ask? And what place would employ a seventh year? Last things first. No place I tried would let me work for them, no matter what. I searched and searched, but employ a seventh year Weasley? Oh no! Never! Anyway, I became desperate. I went to the only place left, and just hoped that they would understand that they shouldn't turn me down. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Yes, I went to Fred and George's joke shop; that's how desperate I was for a job to get money from. After I was teased for wanting a job, and I was made to (gag) beg, they said they'd hire me _IF_ I told them why I was 'so suddenly interested in not being lazy.' This brings me to why. I have finally decided to pop THE question to Hermione. To do that though, I want to work for the money to buy her a special ring (I sort of need to, too. Mum and Dad don't have the money to give me for this. Even if they did, I wouldn't take it). It would make the ring more... important, more special. If those are the words I'm looking for.

So where's the real conflict in all this sappy goodness of getting a ring for 'Mione? The fact that I've worked every weekend, break, and even occasionally on afternoons, trying to raise the money, and trying to keep Fred and George happy. Which means I have little time for not only Hermione, but Harry too. I hate working at their shop! They're always making fun of me (surprise, especially since they know _why_ I want to work); it truly is hard work (Fred and George ARE slave drivers, and there are so many people with so many demands!), I have little time for all my school stuff (like homework), Quidditch, and my social life; and I can't be lazy anymore!

Hmm, I guess it's just the "real world".

Yeah, and Hermione actually thinks that I value my work over her. She thinks I care for it more (because "Couldn't you take one week off, Ron, just one?!"). When I blame Fred and George for my schedule and for being slave drivers she glares at me and mumbles something about "if Ron loved me, he'd quit". I always ignore her, but it's getting so frustrating! I'm giving up so much so I can work like a slave to buy her a nice and expensive engagement ring she should love, but for all I'm doing for her she yells at me and calls me Percy Jr.! It's driving me nuts!!! Isn't it a good thing that I just got my last weekly pay today and I have enough for a perfect ring? I just wonder if she'll want it -and me- though... I'll try to talk to talk to her when she comes out of her dorm tomorrow.

()()() Next Day ()()()

:: "Hi, Hermione!"

Grunt.

"I have something to tell you!"

"No, Ron, I have something to tell you!" she spits out with one of the nastiest glares I have _ever_ seen. "Until you change something , you can consider us through!!!!!"

My mouth drops, but nothing coherent will enter my brain or exit my mouth.

How could this happen?!! I watch her storm off, but I'm frozen to the very spot I'm standing on.::

How could Hermione have done that to me?!! How could she break up with me?!! Does she not love me? Oh, Merlin... Should I even still ask her to marry me since she hates me? "Until you change something, you can consider us through..." what kind of statement is that?!!!! What did I do wr..... I am such an idiot! I know what to do!

::I work my way to where she is sitting in the Great Hall (it's about two hours since her explosion).

"Hermione-"

"I do _not_ want to talk to you, Ronald!"

"Just listen to me while I tell you a few things, and then you can choose as to whether or not you talk to me again, ok?"

She is silent, so I guess that means talk.

"I quit my job yesterday. That's what I was going to tell you. I won't be working the rest of the year. I got the money I needed, so working is unnecessary."

"Ronald, you shouldn't have quit your job for me. I'm not important," Hermione snarls. I'm not going to take this either. I grab her shoulders, and make her look at me.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most important thing to ever enter my life. In truth, I was working so I could get something for you that is very important. Do you understand me? I love you, but please Hermione, never say that you're not important, because you're the most important, wonderful, loving, attractive thing to ever happen to me. Understand? I love you!"

She is staring at me with this little outburst.

"Really?" her eyes are shining, and slightly misty. Her attitude really changed quickly. She looks so cute, though. I'm overwhelmed by the feeling of loving her and wanting her, I just feel myself fall in love all over again. She's so sweet. She's not being as stubborn as usual either. I'm going to count that right now as a good thing.

"Yes, really."

"I love you, too!" She flings herself at me, and we're holding on to each other. Hermione, though I can tell she tried to hold it in, is crying on my shoulder. Why hasn't my heart burst open yet? Why? After a few minutes my beautiful queen looks up at me.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I would never want to leave you, Ron."

"I know," I whisper as I stroke her hair.

"It's just you were working s-so much, an-and I didn't see you at all except for classes. I-I missed you, and I cou-couldn't tell that you were missing b-be-being with me. I-I know you took off a-a few times, but it just...I don't know! You didn't need to go to work for me! What did you get for me?" she gets out through her little sobs.

"Well, you're greedy," I say with a grin. Hermione playfully hits me. "Alright, alright. You're not greedy, but nonetheless, I can't tell you! It'd ruin the surprise!" I give her a little wink. "Couldn't have that could we?"

"You're insufferable and ridiculous!"

"I try."

We share a small kiss and head off towards class.::

()()() Defense Against the Dark Arts Class()()()

You know, I should probably be listening to what the real Professor Moody is saying, but I can't. I'm just too nervous! I'm too scared! What if Hermione doesn't actually love me? Or what if she loves me, but she's afraid of committing to me because she has her eye on someone else, like Krum? Or what if she just doesn't want to get married to me at all? What if she decides we should just be friends the rest of our lives? Or what if she thinks we're too young and wants to wait around until we're forty-five years old?! I was not made for this kind of pressure, I just wasn't. I love Hermione too much. Maybe my emotional range _is_ less than that of a teaspoon. Oh, Merlin, what am I gonna do? I'm supposed to go pick out the ring tonight, and then when I get back, propose. Oh, what am I going to do?! The only reason I'm even writing this down is because Hermione said that writing down stuff helps. I think she was lying, because I'm just getting more worked up. I could scream, I'm so wound up! Why'd I have to get wrapped around her finger? I mean, I'm glad I am, but... oh, who am I fooling? Maybe I shouldn't go through with this, I'm just so afraid of what might happen. Damn those what if's! Damn them! They're making me wonder if I should really even go through with this. Not proposing to Hermione... MAN that would be the dumbest thing I've ever done! What if someone else does the same, and she says yes to them because they asked first, like at the Yule Ball?!! I will **NOT** let that happen! Well, I just guess that I'll have to go through with it. Tonight I'm gonna ask Hermione to become the new Mrs. Weasley.

()()() That Night ()()()

Writing does not help me, so I'm not sure why I'm doing it, if not just to pass the time. I just now arrived back from getting her ring. It's on a gold band (obviously), and has white-gold and silver surrounding the hugest diamond you can get before it looks to gaudy and is uncomfortable for the wearer. It also has tiny rubies embedded in the white-gold/silver. It's very beautiful (not as much as her though). I really hope that she'll like it. What if she doesn't like the stuff on there? Hold it! I'm not going to start the what-ifs again. I'm not going to start the what-ifs again. I'm not going to start the what-ifs again... Well, I better go and see how I fare. God, or whoever is up there in the heavens, please help me!

()()() Out in the Gryffindor Common Room ()()()

:: "Hi, Ron!" Hermione calls out, and runs over to me. I give her a quick hug, and a small kiss. I'm not sure if I could do much more. I'm already shaking worse than a leaf on a tree during a thunder storm.

"H-h-he-hello, Her-Hermione," I get out unsteadily. Hermione returns to me a quizzical glance, and then her eyebrows knit together in concentration, as if trying to see everything inside me.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Uh, I uh, well um...You see Hermione, uh..."

"You're not going for another girl are you?!" Hermione's eyes widen to the size of Hagrid's pumpkins.

"HELL, NO!!!!!" I exclaim really quickly. Instead of hitting me like she normally does when I curse, she giggles, and looks extremely smug.

"Okay, just checking. Now what were you saying?"

"Well, uh........"

"Spit it out, Ron." I look down at her, and then an idea strikes me.

"You have pretty hands, do you know that, Hermione?"

"WHAT?!" she almost screams in confusion. I hear a second year grumble to his friends 'And she gets on to _us_ for being loud...' In other circumstances I would laugh and say something about that, but I don't.

"You have pretty, beautiful hands. Is that hard to understand?"

"Ron, where are you going with this?"

"Although, I know how to make one of them absolutely drop-dead gorgeous," I say quickly. Her eyebrows are raised, interested in what 'insanity I'm spouting this time'.

"Umm..." Wow, I made Hermione say 'um'!!! Score! Go me! Now the only problem is trying to make her say yes.

"Well, see, look!"

I tried to quickly take out the box, and gracefully slide the ring on to her finger. That came out to no avail though. I have the box in my hand, but I can't get my hand out of my pocket. My face is flushing bright red, I know it is (which makes me blush even more, coincidentally).

"Ron, are you okay?" she's trying to hold back her laughter.

"Could you turn around for a second and not look at me?"

"Alright," she mock-groans. I get it out in a minute after much worrying and cursing in my head, and I take Hermione's hand.

"Now, keep your eyes closed," I mumble into her ear.

I take the dazzling girl's left hand, and while softly caressing the side of her neck, I slip the ring onto her finger, without mistake. Her eyes flutter open at the sensation of metal on her ring finger. She looks down, and her mouth falls open. For a moment it looks like she won't be able to breathe, but then I hear her breath, which is now kind of loud.

"I love you, Hermione; I always will. I want to spend the whole of my life with just one girl, and that's you. You're the only one I could ever want. So, will you please...?" I look deep into those chocolate, tear-filled eyes, and watch her mind try to comprehend me.

"Please what?" she chokes out.

"Don't you know?"

"I want you to say it."

"Do I have to?"

"Don't you want to?"

I grin.

"Hermione Granger, will you please grace me, Ronald I-hate-my-middle-name-Billius Weasley with your constant companionship in marriage?" Did I just say that? Did _that_ just come out of _my_ mouth? Where did I get that from? Since when can _I_ come up with a small speech like _that_? Wait! Forget that, just let her say yes!!!

"Of course I will!" Hermione laughs blissfully, a very striking sound I must say that captures me every time, flings herself into my arms, and we kiss passionately for the longest time.

()()() About an hour later when Ron is in his dorm on his four-poster ()()()

I. Can. Not. Even. Try. To. Describe. My. Current. Bliss.

Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me...

You just might as well get used to me singing this at the top of my lungs. I'll be singing it as often as I can, as loud as I can.

Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna marry me, Hermione's gonna-

That's when Harry says, "Ron, what is that you're singing?"

End part II


End file.
